


Puppy Love

by Destiny Aitsuji (ravenabi)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenabi/pseuds/Destiny%20Aitsuji
Summary: Naruto was found sleeping under a tree after a tough training session. Sasuke found the blonde irresistible in his sleep. Will it take a toll on the raven haired boy's restraint? What happens when Naruto awakens?
Kudos: 3





	Puppy Love

Puppy Love

Kakashi was tough on the blond. Naruto had five minutes of rest time when Kakashi left to 'attend urgent matters'. Naruto was thankful towards the kind Iruka sensei who was Kakashi’s ‘urgent matter’. Who would have thought that Iruka sensei would be capable of controlling the masked ninja? Naruto thanked his stars as Iruka gave him a sly wink before turning away with an eager Kakashi trailing behind. He didn’t know what kind of deal Iruka made with Kakashi but Naruto was too tired to care.

Naruto sighed as he slumped to the ground in an undignified manner. He doesn’t matter if anyone saw him. His legs were limp and sprawled across the sparse grass beneath the ample shade the 500-year-old tree provided.

It was always the aftermath of training that got to Naruto. Sure, Kurama's chakra made healing much faster but that did not mean Naruto got used to the pain. The cuts and bruises were already healing but the muscle aches never counted into Kurama's healing factor.

The wind blew gently and Naruto found himself lulled into sleep by an unheard lullaby. His breathing slowed and eyelids became heavy. They lowered so slowly as if the blue eyes refused to be hidden from the world. Unfortunately, exhaustion won over and Naruto's head rested against the tree with arms propping it up comfortably, oblivious to the world.

>> Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX<<

Sasuke walked out of the Uchiha compounds and headed for the woods. It was a fine day with lovely weather so he thought it would be a waste to spend it indoors. He heard about Naruto's training and thought he would spy on the beautiful blond a little.

"Just a little," he promised himself before heading towards the training grounds.

The clearing came into view and Sasuke found his heart beating a little faster than it should. He gulped and told his hammering heart to calm down. Forcing the emotions back into his small chest, Sasuke fixed a poker face before faking a stroll to where Naruto was supposed to be.

Instead of being greeted by the army of Narutos, Sasuke found himself frowning. Where was the blond boy?

Activating Sharingan, Sasuke scouted the open clearing and just as he was losing hope, he found the boy asleep against an old tree.

A sigh of relief almost escaped his lips but he controlled it. He was the Uchiha Sasuke and he did not worry about anyone. Composing with almost a faint smile on his lips, the raven-haired ninja took quiet steps and closed the distance that separated them.

Sasuke knew at the back of his mind that staying for too long would be a bad thing. However, his body reacted and knelt down beside the sleeping jinchuriki. His hand brushed strands of hair obscuring the angelic face almost on instinct. His fingers lingered at the hairline and slowly traced the contours of the sleeping boy's face. 

Sasuke gulped unconsciously and felt his treacherous heart speeding up. Trembling a little at the things he was doing to the boy in his sleep made the Uchiha slap himself mentally. However, he had no notion of stopping as he gave in fully to his hidden desires.

A warm hand cupped Naruto's angular jawline tenderly. Sasuke felt Naruto’s heat radiating from their contact and he wanted more. Sliding his palm lower, his thumb brushed across soft lips that were slightly parted in the boy's sleep. Sasuke licked his lips nervously as he ran his fingers across Naruto’s lips a few times, noting how incredibly soft they were.

Hesitantly, he delved the tip of his thumb into the parted lips to feel teeth behind. Naruto let out a small moan in his sleep and darted out his tongue to lick the finger and Sasuke blushed. What could Naruto possibly be thinking?

Unfortunately, logic had no say in the things Sasuke did. Making use of the opportunity, Sasuke massaged the tongue as Naruto sucked on it lightly. Unlike usual, Sasuke was too immersed in the warped act and failed to notice the blond stirring.

Naruto felt something strange and his sleep wore off. He mentally cursed. If he didn’t wake up, he would still be able to savour that unique dream ramen. It tasted strangely of metal and tomatoes but ramen is ramen and Naruto wasn't going to complain.

His long eyelashes fluttered as his eyes came to focus. The sun was setting which indicated Naruto slept a good number of hours. Five minutes his ass, Kakashi wasn’t going to come back today. 

However, that wasn't the first thing on Naruto's mind. He felt something fluffy in his mouth and spluttered. The creature on his lap whimpered and Naruto stared at it curiously. It was a puppy but it wasn't Akamaru. Naruto took in the cuteness of the creaturebefore him.

It was a black German Shepard and Naruto nearly squealed in delight as it blinked. A broad grin blinded the puppy as Naruto grabbed it without hesitation and cuddled it.

Meanwhile, Sasuke panicked. He wasn’t expecting Naruto to wake up and the first thing he did was to turn himself into a dog. 

"Ninjitsu isn't used for this…" Sasuke face palmed mentally. However, in his frenzy, it was the best he could do. 

He yelped in surprise when Naruto picked him up suddenly. The blond boy cuddled him in his dog form and gushed out words that Sasuke would never have the chance of hearing in his entire life.

"Oh my God! You are so adorable~ I love you!" Naruto exclaimed as he cuddled the cute puppy. 

Sasuke blushed mentally at the forwardness of Naruto’s display of affection. However, an idea formed in his head and Sasuke smirked. It was time to turn the tables.

A puff of smoke later, Naruto was nose to nose with a smirking Sasuke in his arms. Sasuke's good-looking face was so close that he could not help but blush furiously.

"Te-teme! What are you doing here?!" he stuttered, trying to cover his embarrassment and surprise with faked anger. 

It was not fooling Sasuke.

"What a miserable attempt…" the Uchiha chuckled silently. 

Naruto fidgeted under the predatory gaze and Sasuke leaned in for the kill, whispering into his ear. "Why? I was merely listening to your confession. I'm so hurt. You could say it to a puppy but you wouldn't tell that to me."

Naruto spluttered at loss for words and Sasuke leaned in closer so their breaths now mixed. 

"What now, usaratonkachi? Forgot your words?"

Naruto opened his mouth to answer but was taken by surprised as Sasuke took advantage of his parted lips.

The kiss was relentless like a sea of fire and Sasuke did not give in to Naruto's protest. His struggle was drowned in the waves of passion from a dominant Uchiha. All Naruto could do was to cling onto the sleeves of the raven-haired ninja to prevent himself from slipping to heaven.

They parted much later for oxygen and Sasuke took a good look at his masterpiece. 

"I love you. Won't you tell me that?"

Naruto's heart threatened to stop beating at the needy look in Sasuke's eyes. His resistance melted and the words left his mouth before he could stop them. 

"I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke blushed at the words. He might have teased the blond first but he never expected Nauto to so readily say the words he’d been longing to hear. Naruto watched in fascination as Sasuke's usual complexion turned crimson. He grinned mischievously and whispered in Sasuke's ear once more, "I love you."

Before Sasuke could recover from the 'attack', Naruto released a new barrage of 'I love you's rendering the Uchiha helpless to the words.

A hand silenced the blond ninja and Sasuke breathed hard. He was almost unable to move and the hand that now covered the jinchuriki's mouth trembled. 

"Enough already… I get it."

Naruto smiled and gently removed the hand. "You were just a little lonely, no?" 

Sasuke made no attempt to answer but Naruto understood. He hugged the Uchiha with all his affection. "I missed you too."

With understanding in both their eyes, their lips met once more as the sun dipped below the mountains.

**Author’s Note: If you like my works, consider supporting me on Patreon!**

**Join my Discord server: https://discord.gg/UrtDMXn**

**Follow me on my social media FB & Twitter @Destiny Aitsuji, IG @destiny_aitsuji**


End file.
